Celestial Chances
by RavenSparrow
Summary: Hiten and Kagome pairing. They are destined to rule Egyptian Immortals, but can they find love before the evil Set tries to kill them? Surprises at every corner.
1. Hiten's Final Battle

Celestial Chances  
  
RavenCrow16  
  
Prologue: Hiten's Last Battle  
  
"AHHHH..", screamed Hiten as he shot a lightning ball towards the hanyou who had slain his little brother Manten.  
  
"The sheath my lord! Use the sheath!", Myoga shouted as he jumped up and down on Inuyasha's shoulder. He knew it was their only chance seeing as how the Tetsusaiga was still lying near Manten's body.  
  
Inuyasha did as he was told and held the sheath out to stop the lightning ball from frying him alive. He braced himself for the impact. Surprisingly the attack didn't last as long as he thought it would. He felt like he could defeat Hiten with just the sheath. When another ball was thrown at him he thought he could blast through the core and catch Hiten off guard. It would be possible since Kagome destroyed one of his flying wheels and made him slower. But he was wrong..  
  
"Splendid theory you have there, but to no avail", Hiten laughed as he thrusted his power pike into his opponents shoulder. He knew the half-breed was running out of ideas. This thought heightened the power surging through his entire body. Inuyasha was right where he wanted him.running scared.  
  
While the fight continued, Kagome was trying to figure out a way to get the Tetsusaiga back to Inuyasha. She knew if the battle went on any longer than Inuyasha would lose not only the fight, but also possibly his life. "Shippo, we have to find a way to get the Tetsusaiga", she explained to the kit.  
  
"Don't worry Kagome, I'm on it!", Shippo exclaimed. He ran across the field heading towards Manten and praying that Hiten would not sense him. He had to prove his worth to Kagome.  
  
"Shippo!! Get back here! Get back here!" Kagome screamed as she chased behind him. She did not want to see him get killed trying to prove himself. She tried to get to him before Hiten turned around.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. He was trying to tell her to get away from there. It had to be that little kitsune's fault. She would never have done something so reckless and stupid. He noticed that Hiten turned and began to open his mouth. 'Oh no! He must have inherited Manten's powers when he fused their jewel fragments together!' Inuyasha's mind was racing. "Get out of there!"  
  
Kagome turned around just in time to see a giant thunderbolt heading for her and Shippo. All she could do was freeze in fear and scream. ' This is how I am going to die! And only at 15!' was the last thought that crossed her mind before the light engulfed her entire body.  
  
Inuyasha could only look on in horror. He could barely see Kagome and Shippo's bodies in the flames. All of his blood started rushing to his head and he punched Hiten in the face. He dodged Hiten's swing and dove for the sheath that he had thrown down earlier. He lifted it up just in time to counter Hiten's thunder pike.  
  
"No one has ever struck me in the face before, and I will not allow it to happen again!" Hiten hissed. There was no way he was going to let a half- breed get the best of him. He would make Inuyasha pay with his life for the death of his beloved little brother. He could feel the demon blood within begin to boil and flow faster and faster with the thought of how he was going to kill his brother's murderer.  
  
Inuyasha was trying to think of a way to get off of his back when he noticed the sheath was about to break. Then all of a sudden he felt it begin to pulsate with life. He turned his head away for a second and saw the Tetsusaiga was flying towards him. The sheath was calling for the sword! As soon as it came within inches Inuyasha pushed with all of his might against the thunder pike and grabbed Tetsusaiga. With a mighty swing he cut the demon in half and watched as Hiten fell to his knees and began to turn to dust. The jewels fell to the ground and Myoga began to pick them up. Inuyasha walked towards where Kagome had been. His eyes were beginning to well up. He had lost his best friend. He had never even had a chance to tell her that she was his friend.  
  
A blue fire began to swirl and surround Kagome and Shippo. They seemed like mere ghosts. Inuyasha became frightened and was knocked out of his trance with Myoga's statement about the souls saying good-bye.  
  
"Way to go Inuyasha. You fought hard and well", Kagome's spirit was saying. "Yes, and in the end I was able to avenge my father", Shippo's spirit added. The blue flames around them began to swirl and lift up. Inuyasha thought they were ascending and grabbed Kagome's spirit by the wrist. "Kagome! Don't leave me!" he screamed looking up. It was then he noticed that Kagome and Shippo were alive and well. Myoga was squished between Inuyasha's index finger and thumb and it was concluded that Shippo's deceased father had used the last of his fox magic to save them.. or well that's what they think.  
  
Author's note: Sorry for the short chappy! But I know for a fact that isn't how the fight went so forgive me! I was trying to do this off the top of my head! Please read and review. Also my two other stories won't be updated for a while, I thought of this fic when a read a couple of Hiten X Kagome pairings. I would like to thank the authors for inspiring me! READ AND REVIEW!!!!! THAT'S AN ORDER!!!! Hehe just kidding but it would be greatly appreciated. 


	2. Hiten's Ashes

Celestial Chances

RavenCrow16 or RavenSparrow17

**Chapter 1: Hiten's Ashes**

You know I don't own Inuyasha so I think I should only have to say it once!

Aset is another name for the Egyptian goddess Isis but in my story it's the name of her daughter and yes in my story she has a daughter as well as her son Horus. Plus Aset will be the goddess of the heavens. So if you have a problem with it tough stuff!! But her character belongs to me!!!

A lonely tear slid down the woman's face as she saw her son turn to dust. The lowly half demon who had just slain her son ran over to where the human girl was. The figure hiding in the shadows of the ruined trees was beginning to regret saving the human and the kit with the fox demon's last ounce of magic. Yet she enjoyed the look on the hanyou's face when he realized he revealed more than he wanted. It was quite priceless. It seemed like forever before the group of misfits left.

Slowly Aset walked toward the place where Hiten had scattered into the wind. She summoned the wind to collect his ashes and place them in the silver urn she held in her hands. When the task was done, Aset decided to return home to Egypt. There she would call on her mother Isis, the goddess of life, to bring Hiten back to life. "Soon my love," she quietly whispered, "We will finally be together." And with that she called upon a cloud to whisk her back across the land and sea. Back to where the goddess herself was born.

It took only half a day to reach Cairo. Aset had to be careful that no mortal saw her land. She quickly changed into her human form, and cloaked herself in the black attire that some Egyptian women wore. She had to travel from Cairo to the ruins at the temple of Carnak. It was too risky to fly through the air without being seen. So she decided to take a camel. It was time to work her magic. "Please sir I need to procure a camel yet I do not have the money to accomplish this feat," the goddess quietly spoke. Her voice was soft and convincing. It easily put the herdsman under a spell. He eagerly _gave_ her the camel and wished her a safe trip to her destination.

Three days and nights later Aset was greeted by the morning sun rising in the background of Carnak's ancient figure. The temple had been destroyed in the last great battle for Egypt. It was rarely used for when a mortal or even an immortal was brought back to life. Here her mother would perform the necessary tasks to revive the young youkai. She was quickly greeted by her mother as she got off the camel.

"Aset, I am pleased you have returned home safely," Isis said as she embraced her daughter warmly. It had been about a century since Aset had been in Egypt.

"Yes, as well as I. I am glad to be back, Mother", Aset sighed as she returned the hug. She gave a small smile and turned around to detach the silver urn from its safe spot.

"So this is my youngest grandson? The son whom you left in the East with his father?", Isis questioned. She never understood why Aset did this. She had done the same years before with her first born. Isis decided she would speak with her daughter later about this. "Wait here while I prepare for the ritual", she commanded.

It was about an hour later when a servant came and told Aset it was time. She trudged quietly behind and kept looking down at the urn. The more she thought about it the more she wondered if Hiten would forgive her for leaving him as a child.

When she arrived to the center of the temple, the servant turned and carefully took the urn. It was handed to Isis, who was clothed in a white dress with an ankh on the bust. She also wore a crown that was decorated with ankhs and the eye of Ra.

Slowly Isis opened the lid and began to chant a spell to call the wind forth. Before her stood a spiral of wind and into it she threw Hiten's ashes. With another spell she called the ashes to form back into the body they once were. As the body was forming she turned to the primordial pool behind her and began to call for Hiten's spirit. Isis turned again so that she was sideways and the complete body and pool was within her gaze. With raised hands she commanded Hiten's spirit to return to his body. Spirit and flesh fused together in a blinding light. Aset quickly opened her eyes to see Hiten alive, but he was asleep.

Isis walked down from the top of the steps to look at her creation. "Mardian, bring me some clothes befitting a son of our divinity", Isis commanded her servant. She walked over to her daughter who was nearly in tears.

"He will remain asleep for two more days. His body is exhausted from the battle and recreation. That will give you time to summon up the courage to face him", she said as she laid her hand on Aset's shoulder. "I know you fear what he might say when he awakens and learns the truth as well as the prophecy."

Aset looked at her mother and mentally thanked her. She called on a couple of the clouds that were floating above to descend. Hiten was placed gently on the first cloud and she got on the other. The clouds began to lift and travel towards the heavens. They were traveling to Aset's palace.

_Author's note: Well how do you guys like it so far? I know its kind of slapped together but hey its working on becoming a good fic. Hehe...READ AND REVIEW!!!!_


	3. Recovery

Celestial Chances  
  
RavenCrow16  
  
Sorry for the complete mess up on the text. I don't know what happened. Also thank you to Midnight-Kitsune for the review. It was really nice and I am so glad someone finally reviewed! Anywho on with the story!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3: Recovery  
  
Aset put Hiten in her royal guest room until his room was finished. The guest room was down the hall from her own. It had not been used since her older son had come to stay with her when his father took a second wife. The walls were a terra cotta color and were decorated in hieroglyphics that spoke of how the heavens came into being. Hiten's bed was covered in silken blue and silver sheets. There was a giant star in the middle of the comforter. It was the star of Osiris and an emblem for the Immortal Royal family.  
  
For two days Aset sat by Hiten's side and caressed his face. She wanted to be around when he awoke so she could explain everything herself. About mid-day the third day she decided to eat lunch in the dining room. She told Ptolemy, her assistant, to come and call on her quickly if Hiten's condition changed even a little bit. When she returned Hiten was awake and sitting up in bed. Aset took a deep breath and continued to the chair and sat down. All the while his red eyes watched her intently.  
  
"Where am I? And how am I alive?" Hiten said. The last he remembered he was waiting at the gates to the Underworld. The woman who sat next to him seemed oddly familiar. She had long black hair about mid-thigh, and her eyes were red and fiery like his. She was wearing a golden crown with a cobra pointing out so that it was facing all in its wake. Upon the cobra's forehead was a blue crescent moon. Around the rim of the crown were topaz and some sort of blue stones. She had two golden serpents snaking up her forearms. On her left hand was a ring with a ruby shaped like a crescent moon in the middle. The dress she wore was yellow at the top until about half way where it began to turn orange. It was a one strap that wrapped across the top of her right shoulder. He was jolted out of his observations by her response.  
  
"You are in the palace of Aset, the Egyptian goddess of the heavens. You were brought back to life by my mother, Isis the goddess of life, and queen of the Egyptian immortals", she explained. She could tell the recognized her somewhat, which was surprising. Aset left him with his demon father, Khan, but not before turning him all demon. Both she and Khan had thought it would be best to make Hiten either all demon or all god. She thought it would be best if he became demon because he had a prophecy to fulfill, and he could not be a god to do it.  
  
"And I suppose you are Aset?" the young demon inquired. He had heard his father speak of this goddess before, but he cared not for her. His surrogate mother had told him that Aset was his real mother but did not love him or his father and decided to leave them. He did not want her to know he remembered her so he played dumb. "Why did your mother bring me back to life?" Hiten was beginning to wonder what was going on.  
  
"Yes. I am Aset. I asked my mother to restore you to me. I am your true mother, Hiten. You are my son", Aset said as she closed her eyes ready to absorb his wrath. She opened them after nothing happened. She could tell his demon instincts were taking over because his eyes were glowing.  
  
"So you are my real mother?" Hiten managed to say. Usually he would have killed anyone who dared to insult the honor of the demoness who had raised him. Yet he could not bring himself to do so. "You're the woman I saw in my dreams as a child. You would sing me lullabies", Hiten said more to himself than to Aset.  
  
"You remember? Well then I suppose you remember the day I left?" Aset was completely shocked. Hiten should not have been able to remember the dreams. She was forced to stay away by Khan. It was his way of revenge for her leaving.  
  
"How could I forget? Father was devastated. He loved you.and you abandoned him just as you did me", he said through gritted teeth. He could not believe the audacity of her returning after being gone for over a century.  
  
"Hiten, you must understand.I am a goddess.your father is a demon."  
  
"Was.he died over twenty years ago.defending your honor when a host of demons said you were just an immortal version of Cleopatra.that you had gotten what you wanted, bared a son, and left when you got sick of us", he hissed. His father was a fool for dying for a woman.even an immortal one. That is why Hiten believed that no woman was good enough. Whether she be human, demoness, or goddess didn't matter to him. They were all worthless.  
  
"I am sorry to hear that.it must have been hard for you. I know you don't believe me, but I loved your father very much."  
  
"Then why did you leave him? Was he not good enough for you? Was a demon too dirty for the goddess of the heavens?"  
  
Before Hiten could get another insulting word out Aset slapped him. Her eyes were literally burning with anger. The sky became dark and lighting began to split the heavens. Then when Hiten was expecting to be electrocuted by the thunderbolts he felt a drop of water. He looked to see Aset crying. It was beginning to rain.  
  
"You haven't a clue with whom you are speaking with! If you will not respect me as your mother than you will respect me as a goddess! Hate me all you like, but know that I am your mother and have loved you since the minute I conceived you! It was painful not being able to be with you!" Aset screamed. Over three hundred years of pent up frustration began to spill in front of Hiten. The mighty goddess of the heavens was falling apart before his eyes. She shot up from the chair and stomped out of the room.  
  
Hiten was left completely confused. He should be the upset one. One side of him was saying she deserved it and another side said to go comfort her. He quickly shook the thought out of his head and noticed it quit pouring.  
  
"You're exactly like your father. You didn't back down, not even when she began to get angry. You got your point across in the process. He raised you well", echoed a voice within the room. The rays of the sun began to point inward into the window in the ceiling. Within the rays appeared a woman wearing all gold. She looked exactly like Aset except with dark eyes and her hair only came to her shoulders. Hiten figured this was Isis.  
  
" So you're Isis, huh.then I guess that makes you my granny?" Hiten spat out sarcastically. He noticed the woman cringe at the word 'granny'.  
  
"I am your grandmother, not your..granny. You may either call me Isis or Grandmother. And if you don't get a better attitude I'll turn you back into the pile of ash from whence you came. Yet I know Anubis will not be pleased to have you back so soon. Now get out of bed and follow me. You have rested quite enough", Isis said as she turned around. She walked ahead a few paces when she noticed that Hiten had not obeyed her command. Gracefully whirling around she closed her right hand just a little. Hiten doubled over in pain clutching his chest. Upon Isis opening her hand, all the pain ceased. A smile came to her lips. "I hold your life in the palm of my hand. I can easily burst your heart. Now stand up!", the goddess sternly stated.  
  
A smirk graced Hiten's lips as he jumped out of bed and charged at Isis. He was violently knocked back by some barrier that surrounded her. Again she closed her hand and Hiten grasped his chest.  
  
"You don't listen well, do you? You inherited that from your mother", Isis said with amusement dancing in her eyes. He definitely had his mother's spirit.  
  
"Aset is not my mother. She hasn't been around all my life until now. Which raises the question.why now?", Hiten decided to find out the real reason he was here.  
  
"It was she who bared you. For nine months she carried you in her womb. I would show a little gratitude to the woman who gave life to me", Isis said coldly. Most of the time the two goddesses did not see eye to eye, but no one would insult her daughter. Especially not a whelp that was still considered to be in the womb. He was but a baby compared to his mother, and more so when it came to the goddess of life, who was almost seven thousand years old. She could easily tell Hiten was barely past a hundred.  
  
"She may have given birth to me, but that was all she did", Hiten growled back.  
  
"Either way, she had a destiny to fulfill and still does. Something that was prophesied long before your birth. In fact, your birth was apart of it just as her being your mother is written in your destiny. It was written in the stars. Yet your mother was foolish and thought it best if she shielded you from your fate. That is why she could not be with you. She was banished from your world by her father. It was to keep her from changing your destiny. She could only come to you in dreams, but your father held a deep grudge against her leaving you both. He placed a barrier on you so that she could not reach you. So you can hate your father and grandfather for that. Now follow me seeing as how I have your attention", Isis explained. She decided it would be best to tell him everything herself. It would not be prudent for Aset and Hiten to be thrown together as of yet.  
  
Sensing he was following her, she turned down a corridor and walked into the court towards the seeing pond. Isis sat near the edge of the water and signaled Hiten to do the same. "Look into the water. There you will see what really happened all those years ago", she requested as she carefully glided her hand across the surface of the pond.  
  
The water began to swirl and show the history of Egypt's Immortal Royalty. The first image was a glimpse of Set killing Osiris. Hiten somehow knew that Set was his great uncle and Osiris was his grandfather. Again the water began to swirl and it showed Isis reviving Osiris. Another image revealed Isis raising his uncle, Horus, in the marshes. She was hiding him from Set's sight. The next scene was Aset's birth and how she fought with the pharaohs in time of need. The water showed wars raging in Egypt and Aset fighting in all of them. Finally the scene of his parents' wedding began to come to the surface. Hiten could see the love that the two had for each other. And last but not least the sight that had plagued him in his dreams. Osiris had come with about fifty servants to pack Aset's things. She turned around with pain and anguish in her eyes. She began to cry and it began to rain as she boarded her father's carriage. The child that stood but a few feet away could hear her voice in within his head. 'Take care of your father, my conqueror, my Hiten'. He watched the carriage ride out of sight and out of his life.  
  
The water became still. "Now do you remember why your mother left you?", Isis said turning to her grandson. She could tell his eyes were welling up.  
  
"I had forgotten that Grandfather came and took her away. Why did he take her from me? Why did he destroy my family and keep her away?", Hiten said as his red met his grandmother's dark ones. He wanted to know why everything he held dear was ripped away from him.  
  
"She was not safe in Japan. Set was looking for revenge against your grandfather and I. She was an easy target and would have been killed. Your father was strong but not strong enough to defend her from a god. Also she still had things to do here, in Egypt. Osiris thought it would be the right thing to do. Yet he did not read the stars carefully. After she returned home, all she did was cry. The rain flooded the plains and ruined crops as well as villages. He allowed her to return, but your father had already remarried and his wife was pregnant with your younger half-brother, Manten. Aset felt it would be best if she stayed away. She resided in Greece on Mount Olympus until recently", the goddess said as she looked at her hands.  
  
"Why did she return to Japan? She should have known that my father would be upset and so would I", the young demon whispered.  
  
"She wanted to return to her love. She also wanted to help you fulfill your destiny. You are the Champion of Egypt. You are the conqueror, Hiten. You are the Immortal Alexander. The reincarnation of Egypt's greatest warrior. And the young woman whom you last tried to kill is destined to be your wife. She is the Immortal Nefertiti, the reincarnation of Egypt's greatest queen. But you must gain Kagome's trust and her love. You must help her complete this Shikon no Tama that she is putting back together. Together you will become the new rulers of the Egyptian gods", Isis said turning her head towards the West.  
  
"Why? I mean I heard that the mortal girl who travels with Inuyasha is the reincarnation of some shrine maiden. She is only human! And I.I am only a demon. Are you and Grandfather not the rulers? Are you not immortal?", Hiten questioned. He did not understand the logic of this so-called "destiny". Why would he, the son of a demon and goddess, marry a mere human? Especially one who had the guts to speak to him as she did when she was his prisoner. Yet he had to admit she was stunningly beautiful for a ningen.  
  
"You will become a god and she a goddess when the both of you confess your love and commitment to one another. Osiris and I are leaving for the West. There we will be at peace. We will leave with the last of the elves to the Valinor. As will your mother.eventually", Isis continued. She gently stood up. "Go now to your mother. She will help you." It was easy to guess that Hiten did not want to face Aset as of yet.  
  
"Thank you Grandmother for showing me everything and telling me what is going on, but I cannot. I haven't the slightest idea what to say to her. I cannot fulfill this destiny. I am a demon not a god and I cannot marry a mortal I do not love", Hiten replied. This was just too much for him to handle all at once.  
  
"Your mother's life as well as mine depends upon you succeeding Osiris. Set will become king and Egypt will come to ruin if you do not carry out your fate. He will have all of our kin killed. Kagome is far more than a human. She is a miko. A powerful one at that. It would be unwise to make her your enemy. If you do not wed her, she will become the most powerful demon slayer in the world. She will be betrayed by the half demon Inuyasha. She will carry a hatred for all demons. Either way your life will be destroyed if you do not fulfill your destiny", Isis explained. She layed out the cold, hard truth. He had to make up with his mother. Their bond would judge the outcome of Egypt. She turned and stood in the rays of the sun. She disappeared but not before she left a final thought for Hiten. 'Go to her.'  
  
Well wadda ya think? I want ten reviews before I post the next chappy!!! I am taking a lot of time typing this and I don't want to waist my time as I did with the other stories (which will not be updated until I get 20!) which have very few reviews and hits. So PLEASE I AM BEGGING YOU!!!! READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
Raven Crow 


	4. Mother and Sons

Celestial Chances  
  
RavenCrow16  
  
Chapter 3: Mother and Son  
  
Author's note: I had to write the third chapter.I just didn't feel right just leaving it in my notebook with dust collecting.So to the peeps who gave reviews thanx. And to the other 100 people who just read the story and didn't review.PWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZEEE REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Hiten turned from where Isis disappeared, and there standing before him was his mother. He looked around and finally decided to walk over to her. It seemed like eternity before his footsteps took him over to the small goddess.  
  
"Why did you not just leave here and return home?", the young demon asked. It was the one question he wanted Aset to answer. He wanted to hear what she had to say.  
  
"I would have if my father had not threatened to render me mortal. Then I would not have been able to be with you", Aset quietly replied. She had thought about leaving so many times before Osiris allowed it. Even then it was too late. Khan had already taken a second wife.  
  
"Isis spoke of Manten as if he were not my only sibling. Is there another?", Hiten was not stupid. He sensed there was too big a gap between the wars and his parents' wedding. He knew Isis was hiding something or someone from him.  
  
"You have an elder brother. He too is a demon. His father was a lord. I thought we were in love, but Inutaisho's heart belonged to a mortal. By that time Sesshomaru was old enough to care for himself. That was right before I found my soul mate in your father. Sesshomaru has an even younger brother than you. His name is ..Inuyasha", Aset spat out the name as if it was poison. She loathed the hanyou because he killed Hiten and would eventually betray Kagome. She could foretell he would break her heart and would himself be betrayed by the one he loves to his own death.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!", screamed Hiten. The name of the half breed being mentioned was enough to make his blood boil. Lightning began to crackle as Hiten's anger grew. Aset placed her hand on his arm and easily calmed the agitated demon.  
  
"In time he will die a worse death than you can give him by the one he loves", Aset said soothingly.  
  
"Kagome does not strike me as the type who could kill.not even a demon", Hiten scoffed.  
  
"It will not be Kagome.she will be betrayed by him. It will be the dead priestess Kikyo", Aset explained. She took Hiten's hand in hers and led him back to the palace. She was surprised when Hiten returned the affection by entwining his fingers in hers.  
  
When they returned to the palace, Aset led the way down the corridor. She led them back to Hiten's room. "This will be your room for as long as you wish", Aset finally said. She placed her hand on Hiten's cheek. "Get some rest.your training begins tomorrow." And with that she left. ~%~%~%~%~%~%~~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
When Aset arrived to her office, her assistant Ptolemy informed her that she had a guest. Aset was expecting some other god or goddess. She even thought it might be one of her kin, but she was paralyzed in shock.  
  
"Good afternoon, Mother", Sesshomaru greeted. He was sitting at her desk. He quickly got up and walked around. He stood inches from her.  
  
"Sesshomaru.what.what are you doing here?", Aset stuttered. She had not seen her son since she had moved to Mount Olympus.  
  
"I had heard from Grandfather that you had returned from Greece. I thought I'd see who this demon was that you had Grandmother bring back to life for you and in the process visit you", Sesshomaru said as he eagerly embraced his mother. It had been almost fifty years since he had last seen her.  
  
Aset returned the hug. She was happy to see Sesshomaru. He had offered to leave with her to Greece, but escorted her so that he could return to his Western domain. She gave him a kiss on the cheek as they pulled apart.  
  
"I should have known Osiris would inform you of my return. The young man in question is.well.its your younger brother, Hiten", Aset managed to say. She truly did not know how Sesshomaru would react and vice versa.  
  
"Hiten?...the son you bared Khan?", Sesshomaru coldly said. He couldn't believe that she went to all the trouble to save his worthess hide from the Underworld. "Mother, you heard of all that he has done, have you not? He is what makes demons look like senseless killing machines", Sesshomaru was beginning to raise his voice.  
  
"My love, he is the one who is destined to save all our kin. He is the Immortal Alexander and the human who travels with Inuyasha is the Immortal Nefertiti. I was hoping you would.", she didn't get to finish her sentence. She could almost sense the interruption.  
  
"Hoping I would what, Mother? Accept the fact that Hiten is the reincarnation of the Champion of Egypt? He is worthless and will never amount to anything", he said. He was beginning to lose his temper with his mother.  
  
"That is what many thought of you when your father passed and Lordship of the Western Lands was in question. I will defend him as I did you. He is a little rough on the edges but I was hoping you could take him with you back to Japan and teach him how to be a king. And in the process help him understand his capacity for greatness. Plus he will need help winning Kagome's heart", the goddess smiled. Hopefully this would also give Hiten and Sesshomaru a chance to get to know one another.  
  
Sesshomaru sighed. He hated accepting defeat, but his mother had definitely won and would not back down. Quietly the lord shook his head and walked out of the room. Aset was quickly on his heels and followed him to the gardens. She sat down beside him. It seemed like forever before she broke the silence.  
  
"My time is ending. The age and splendor of Ancient Egypt has passed along with the last memory of the pharaohs. The new Egypt does not need gods and goddesses. They need a king and queen. I have lived for four thousand years, I am beginning to feel it. My children are grown. One is the great Lord of the Westernesse and the other will soon become the ruler of the New Age of Egypt. I need to know that Hiten will be cared for", Aset spoke as turned to face Sesshomaru. She cupped her hands around his face and continued, "I did not have the privilege of raising him as I did you. As his older brother it is now your duty to see that he is kept safe. I am destined to die, Sesshomaru. It was written in the stars eons ago."  
  
Sesshomaru quickly grabbed his mother's hands from his face and held them tightly. He did not want to lose her. For some time now he had sensed her powers and life diminishing.  
  
"I don't want to lose you. How will you die? When? Would I be able to stop it?", he was becoming frightened. For the first time in his life the Lord of the Western Lands was afraid.  
  
"I don't even know when or even how, but I'm hoping after you and Hiten are married and have children", Aset laughed. She no longer wanted to talk about dark things that were yet to pass. As gracefully as a ghost she arose from the bench, bent down and kissed her son's forehead. "Hiten will leave with you in the morning. I will follow later. I have to get a few things in order first."  
  
"Like your tomb and estate on the Valinores?", Sesshomaru gravely stated, "I saw the scrolls on your desk."  
  
""Death is only the beginning. I'll finally be with Khan as your father was finally able to be with Yuri", the goddess sadly said. She walked back to the palace.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%  
  
Sesshomaru took the opportunity to ask Ptolemy where Hiten was being kept. The demon lord decided to see what his new burden looked like. He had not seen the child since his mother was carrying him in her womb. He quietly walking into the room.  
  
Hiten was looking out of the window. It seemed as though he was in deep thought. "I sensed you were here", he said as he turned to face Sesshomaru. There was seriousness laced in his carefree voice. It was amazing how much this newly found elder brother looked like the foolish hanyou that killed him. The demon who stood before him resembled in no way their mother, except for the blue crescent moon on his forehead, and some facial features.  
  
Sesshomaru was stunned at how much Hiten took after Aset. He had the same piercing red eyes and long black hair. The way this cocky newcomer presented himself was as strong and demanding as the goddess herself. He was in no way like his father except for certain aspects of his attitude and some other physical similarities. "I came to how you had turned out after all these years", Sesshomaru said without emotion.  
  
"I understand that you are my elder brother. The revered Lord of the Western Lands.there must be some other reason rather curiosity as to why you are here", Hiten replied. He had a feeling that Aset had something to do with this "chance" meeting.  
  
"You're not as stupid as one might mistake you for. I am here because our mother has decided it would be best for me to take you back to Japan. There I will train you in the ways of combat and royalty", Sesshomaru spat. He did not care to be interrogated by a whelp, even if it was his youngest brother. He gave one last glance at the "Champion" of Egypt and left. As he walked out of the room he sensed the resentment and anger generating off of Hiten. 'This little brother may prove to be an even bigger problem than the other', he thought to himself.  
  
Author's Note: PLEAZE READ AND REVIEW...  
  
Next Chapter : The Journey Begins 


	5. The Journey Begins

Celestial Chances

Chapter Four: Journey Begins

Ravensparrow17 or RavenCrow16

Author's Notes: Yeah its been a while since I last updated….so sorry about that! I have gotten caught up in all my other stories and then no one was reviewing this one. Yet I found it truly funny when I had given up on it a lot of people started to review. But either way I really liked this story so I decided to stick with it. Thank you all for the reviews. I promise the next update will not take so long!

* * *

The sun rose the next morning and as it reached its peak the palace seemed to turn to silver with the reflection of the rays. It seemed Ra was promising a good journey for the two brothers. Aset was the first to appear in the courtyard where Hiten was to say his goodbyes. He was far too young to be making such a big step in his life. He would be challenged for his kingship. She had lived forty centuries and it was now that she had very little time. A tense feeling began to build in the pit of her stomach as she sensed Hiten's arrival.

Sensing his mother's tension and uncertainty Hiten slowly walked towards Aset.

"Aset? Are you alright? You seem upset", he said carelessly. It was obvious he merely asked out of habit or due to a threat by his older brother watching in the shadows. Aset turned to face him. Tears were quickly welling up in her eyes.

"All those years that I missed of you growing up. Now that we are allowed to be together it is **your** destiny that is in the way. I know you still hold a grudge against me. I do not blame you, but **please** know that I love you. I have loved you since the moment you took your first breath. I will love you until the day that your eyes close and you take your last one yet again", the goddess sadly smiled as the tears trickled down her face, "You have your father's strength, but is it enough, my love?"

"I have the strength of a demon. That is all I need, Aset", Hiten assured her. It began to pour, just as it had when she left him almost a century ago. All Hiten could do was hug her close to him. Somewhere down in his black soul he felt a twinge, but he quickly ignored it as he noticed his older brother coming out of his hiding place.

"If we are to leave and make it back to Japan before sundown I suggest we go now", Sesshomaru said with a raised eyebrow. He had never seen his mother react this way since Khan's death. Quietly he walked over to the figure that was his only family. Glaring he easily persuaded Hiten to let him handle Aset. "Mother, you are truly overreacting", he said quite annoyed. He knew that Hiten didn't really care about their mother and it was only because earlier he had threatened him to treat her decently.

"Do not let him out of your sight. Set will be searching for you both. One of his spies must have heard the news of Hiten by now and reported it", the goddess warned.

"As you wish", Sesshomaru mumbled as he gave his mother one last hug.

Somewhere in Japan 

"Inuyasha!", Kagome screamed, "Sit boy!" With a glance to the shrill command the hanyou plummeted to the ground.

"Ha!", Shippo laughed. Inuyasha had been picking on the poor kit all day. It never ceased to entertain the kitsune when he had a front row seat to the half-demon's "sitting".

"You're lucky I can't get up right now!", Inuyasha yelled at the pair walking past him.

"He's just a kid. Quit being such a bully", Kagome scolded. As of late Inuyasha had been on edge and it was quite literally driving her over as well.

"Yeah, I am a defenseless orphan", Shippo piped in. He curled into a ball in the basket of Kagome's bike.

"Whatever", Inuyasha huffed as he wiped away the dirt from his clothes. The two of his companions were starting to get on his nerves, and not in a good way.

The small group was returning from their latest adventure in the mountains. They had met up with spider demons, nasty creatures with huge red eyes. A priest who seemed innocent took them in for a night but it turned out that he was the leader of the demons. Inuyasha had turned human as in his moon cycle required of him on a night of the new moon. During the battle he was poisoned. Things he had said still plagued Kagome's thoughts.

FLASHBACK 

Kagome drug Inuyasha to the room Mizuna had pointed out, after she had cut him from the web.

"Hurry stick the Tetsuaiga in to the door!", Myouga instructed.

"He's going cold. He isn't breathing!", Kagome noticed after she did as told and returned to Inuyasha's side.

Myouga quickly rushed to his lord's side. Landing on his face the flea began to suck out the poison. "Always a beast, but never a burden", he managed as he rolled over to Shippou. Amazingly the flea was the same size as the young kitsune. Inuyasha began to stir in Kagome's embrace.

"I didn't wake you, did I?", she asked innocently after he opened his eyes when she wiped away the perspiration from his forehead.

"No…why did you cry? You shed tears for me. Back in the other room when you saved me", he began.

"I was afraid I was going to lose you. I didn't want you to die", Kagome held back the tears.

"Kagome? You smell nice", Inuyasha smiled.

"Wait a minute. You told me before you couldn't stand my scent!" Kagome screamed with blushed cheeks.

"I lied", he said falling asleep.

END OF FLASHBACK 

'It had to be the poison', Kagome silently thought. She had been gazing at Inuyasha and realized he was **glaring** back.

"What are you looking at?", he growled.

"Nothing", she snapped and returned to petting Shippo. They were going back to the village for more supplies. Kagome wanted an herb remedy from Kaede in case there was poison involved again. While turning onto the path leading to Kaede's hut Kagome felt as though someone was watching her. Ignoring her instincts she continued faithfully behind Inuyasha. When they reached the priestess's sanctuary, they noticed she was wearing a sling.

"Kaede, are you alright?", Kagome ran to the old woman.

"I'm fine, but Urasuway the witch has stolen Kikyo's ashes", she answered grimly.

"Why would anyone still another's ashes?", the young girl inquired.

"I'll give you two guesses, but you're only gonna need one", Inuyasha sounded serious, "Wanna hear it?"

"Any reason would be listened to, Inuyasha", Kaede assured.

"Who cares?", the hanyou spat. It was she who had pinned him to the tree fifty years ago.

"I cannot stand by and watch my sister be disgraced. I am going after the ashes whether ye help me or not", Kaede defended.

"We'll go with you, won't we, Inuyasha?", Kagome chimed.

"No, **we** won't. You can go, but I'm staying here", he said proudly.

"Look I know you hate Kikyo for pinning you to a tree, but you must get past it", she continued.

"You weren't stuck to a tree for fifty years with nightmares of how you got there in the first place! You wouldn't understand!", the half demon raged.

"Well if you'd tell me, then I could help you", Kagome answered.

"I don't need your help", Inuyasha fumed. He had taken care of himself for most of his life and he didn't need anyone's help now.

"Everyone needs help. Its not a weakness but pride is", She tried to comfort him.

"Fine. If ye will not help me, Inuyasha, then I will go on my own", Kaede interrupted. While the two were bickering she had packed everything and put it on her horse.

"I'll go, but only to make sure you don't kill yourself", he finally gave in.

"Thank ye, Inuyasha", the old miko was truly grateful.

"Feh."

* * *

SOMEWHERE IN THE FORESTS OF JAPAN 

"No, you are leaning too far into the attack. If someone were to strike you, there would be no time to dodge and commence a counter attack. It is not a wonder that Inuyasha defeated you. He saw this weakness and exploited it", Sesshomaru chided.

"It's hard to be struck by a tree, unless it, I don't know…MOVES!", Hiten screamed as he went after his elder brother.

Sesshomaru used his poison claws to scratch a stinging reminder into the young demon's face. The hit also sent Hiten into the tree he had been complaining about.

"You may be the future to the Eternal Kingdom our ancestors built, but you will quickly become the past if you do not fight well. If you did not know, our dear Uncle Set, was able to kill our grandfather once. You would be an easier kill since you are not a god", the demon lord reminded.

"You put your faith into a dynasty that is long overdue to be conquered. Why not be done with it?", Hiten growled.

"If Set were to rule, it would be the end of all things living. He is the god of darkness and everything evil. Would you want to live in a world like that? I for one do not", Sesshomaru explained.

"I am not even suppose to be alive, remember? I am suppose to be dead", Hiten reminded his older brother.

"Well you are here now and it is up to you to make the best of it", the demon lord growled. It was pathetic how his younger brother tried to get out of his responsibility to become the Champion.

"If I am such a lowly demon, what does that make you? You are not a god. Why didn't they choose you? Why must it be me?", Hiten changed the subject.

"Our mother sees something that not even I, the great Lord Sesshomaru, son of Inutaisho, can see. Be glad the goddess Aset has faith in you, even if you do not have faith in yourself", Sesshomaru explained, "You're our last hope."

"I'm not fit for this! I am a demon! Not a demi-god! I was destined for nothing but destruction and glory found only in my death. I was denied that!", the young demon reasoned. Why the gods had put their faith and hope into him, he did not understand.

"What are you afraid of, little brother? How could you lose such hope?", Sesshomaru asked, "Did our mother somehow misjudge you?"

"She misjudges herself! The only fear I had was of losing my younger brother, but he is dead, and I **cannot** fear anything else!", Hiten caught himself. He unwittingly opened himself up to the elder demon. He quickly turned, "Can we return to practicing?"

"As you wish", Sesshomaru said coldly.

It surprised the demon lord how easily Hiten began to concentrate. He even took the advice they had argued over and didn't lean too far into the attack. Sesshomaru smiled knowing that he had an effect on his younger brother. Whatever he had said must have sunk into a deep subconscious part of Hiten's brain.

'Good', Sesshomaru thought, 'He may prove to be more than I expected.'


	6. Neferteri Returns

Celestial Chances

Chapter Five: Neferteri Returns

RavenSparrow or RavenCrow16

Author's Notes: Sorry about the long wait for the update. It's been crazy with work and school. But here I go…..

The small group had to go through the forest to get wherever they were going. Inuyasha's nose led the way to get back Kikyo's ashes. Kaede trusted the hanyou to find Urasuway even if he didn't really want to find what remained of the woman who pinned him to the tree. Kagome noticed Inuyasha would allow his thoughts to drift away.

'Probably to Kikyo', she frowned to herself. It was amazing that after all that had happened it appeared the half demon still felt something, even if he wouldn't admit it.

They decided to camp for the night. Inuyasha knew what the witch was planning to do. He didn't want to have to deal with nasty memories so soon. He watched Kagome roll out her sleeping bag as Kaede built the fire. It was haunting how much the young girl reminded him of his former love. The look, the actions, but their personalities were different. Kikyo was more dark natured than Kagome. The girl from the future had a light about her as if she were of the sun itself. Kikyo had a sorrowful demeanor.

During his thoughts, the hanyou fell asleep. It was not long before he was dreaming. He was running through the forest when something sharp pierced his left shoulder. When Inuyasha looked down, he saw that it was an arrow. He was pinned to the tree again! A cold stare caught his attention. At first he thought it was Kagome, but soon he realized that those eyes were hollow. They were filled with no emotion, only the image of him pinned to the tree.

The hanyou awoke with a start. He was relieved to learn it was only a nightmare. He looked down from his spot in the tree above Kagome. She was asleep with the kit curled up next to her. Without knowing why, Inuyasha jumped down and moved so that he was over her.

He frowned at the face that was almost identical to his enemy, beautiful and innocent. He tensed when she began to stir. Her eyes were halfway open. In a flash she was up and Inuyasha was on the other side of the campfire. A red handprint remained from when Kagome slapped him. There was a chuckle in the dark from a certain red-eyed demon, which was tracking the group with his older brother. Yet neither the girl nor the now angry hanyou heard it. They were too busy talking.

"What are you doing up? Anybody else hot here? You wanna talk about something?" Kagome questioned at a million miles an hour. Inuyasha sat up and pointed to his face.

"Oops. Did I slap you?" the girl smiled nervously, "Sorry about that."

"I was wrong. You don't look like her", Inuyasha growled.

"Look like who?" Kagome was still half asleep. The comment didn't even register.

"You're not even remotely similar!" the hanyou shouted as he pointed to her.

"Remotely similar to WHO?" the girl raised her voice. She was tired of getting yelled at.

The fight was interrupted by a strange and eerie wind. The witch was passing overhead, and Kikyo's ashes were tucked beneath her arm. Inuyasha recognized the scent. After everything calmed down Kagome fell asleep and Inuyasha returned to his post in the tree. He never sensed the two beings in the tree next to him.

Early in the morning they traveled on. Kagome was fully awake and aware of whom Inuyasha was talking about the night before. It was hard to tell the hanyou was distracted by the ease he used to jump from cliff to cliff. They had entered the mountains. It seemed like hours before they finally stopped for short break. They ate a small mean and allowed Shippo to wash his face before they were off again.

Kaede rode ahead of Kagome's bike on her horse. Inuyasha stood on the hindquarters with Kagome looking at him. He was complaining about having to hunt down buried remains when they should have been scattered in the river. He didn't understand why men had graves.

"A grave is more than just a place to bury a body or ashes. It is a place of refuge, shelter to those loved ones left behind", Kagome interrupted, "In Ancient Egypt, tombs were sacred and if they were desecrated then the ones who ruined it were put to death."

Kagome was a bit shocked by what she herself had said. How did she know that about Egypt? It was almost a century away it seemed. She noticed the looks she got from her fellow companions.

Hiten was bewildered. How could Kagome know that? She lived in modern Japan; even these Feudal times were foreign to her. Maybe Aset and Isis were right. Maybe this human girl was Neferteri reincarnated.

"Why so surprised, little brother?" Sesshomaru smiled, "Did you not truly believe what Grandmother had said?"

"This is still new to me, okay?" Hiten glared, "I'm still swallowing being a demigod and now she's my wife."

"Alexander was born long after Neferteri's death. He was not an Egyptian but fathered the dynasty that would produce Cleopatra. She brought the world to Egypt's door. We became powerful again. For that the gods were grateful. Our grandmother prophesied the return of Egypt's greatest patrons", the demon explained, "Alexander modernized and reinvented Egypt so that it would not be forgotten even by the sands of time."

"Hence why I am to put Egypt back into the world's view, by modernizing it", the demigod thought he understood, "And destroy Set for good."

"You are to become king in order to save our family from being completely forgotten. It is by honor that you were brought back. And yes to destroy Set for good", Sesshomaru was glad this little brother was quick to learn why things were they way they were unlike the other who simply did not try. Inuyasha compared to Hiten was like comparing prey to its hunter. Hiten would destroy Inuyasha faster than the hanyou could think with the moves and techniques he had shown him.

"What did Neferteri do?" Hiten was curious why that of all the queens and Egyptians, Neferteri was allowed to return from the Underworld.

"She was the backbone of Egypt for many years with her husband. They began to worship only one god, Amun Ra. She radically changed Egypt through her rule and brought it to its knees, she was the true version of Cleopatra and fulfilled a prophesy about a woman coming to power and ruling the world. Egypt was prosperous during her reign", the demon lord smiled. He could hardly believe that this wondrous queen he spoke of was only a few feet away from him.

Kagome desperately clutched the old bridge that the group had to cross. Heights were her greatest fear, and snakes, and almost everything. Yet heights she would gladly show her fear whereas with everything else she sucked it up.

"Freak me out!" she shouted aloud. Kaede was behind her with Shippo encouraging her on.

"Stay here if you're that scared", Inuyasha said annoyed with her, "I'll go on my own and get the remains back, okay?"

"Yeah as if! I'll just stand here a few hundred feet in the air blowing in the wind!" Kagome growled. He wasn't helping her situation.

"Come then if you want, but quit being a baby", he huffed. It was then he noticed the soldiers on the bridge in front of them coming up from behind too. He was amazed at how they shattered when he hit them with his claws.

Urasuway was upset with her creation. She had restored Kikyo's body back to its original form, but the soul did not return. She couldn't concentrate over the racket from outside her cave on the other side of the bridge in the mountaintop. Frustrated she went to investigate and was pleased to sense Kikyo's soul nearby. It was in Kagome's body. Swiftly she charged at Inuyasha and with her reaper, cut the bridge in half sending the hanyou, the priestess, and the kit tumbling. The witch caught the young girl with ease and flew back to her cave.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha tumbled down the side of the mountain trying to regain control from the unexpected fall he took. He landed roughly in the debris of clay soldiers and what was left of the bridge.

"Where are Kagome and the others?" the half demon questioned aloud. Suddenly he saw a leaf that became bigger and bigger as it floated awkwardly towards him. When it landed on top of him, there was no doubt who they were.

"I sure hope Inuyasha is all right", Shippo was worried as he and Kaede continued to sit unknowingly on their companion.

"An individual such as he, would not be easily slain", Kaede assured the kit.

"Would you mind getting off of me?" the hanyou huffed as he tried to crawl out from underneath.

"Speak of the devil" the priestess teased. More clay soldiers appeared and some had amazingly survived the fall.

"Haven't had your fill of me I see", Inuyasha grinned as he quickly got up. Within a few seconds and a few strokes of his sword, the half demon made easy targets of the lifeless soldiers. After his deed was done was he told what happened to the missing member of their party.

"The witch kidnapped Kagome?" he questioned the younger demon.

"Yeah, she pulled her off the bridge when we were falling", Shippo eagerly explained.

"Well at least Kagome didn't fall to her death", the half demon tried to be enthusiastic.

"These soldiers were animated with human souls", Kaede interrupted as she examined the remains.

"That explains the orbs of light ascending", the kit spoke to himself as if answering his own question.

"Aye, and I fear it gets worse. Human bones are baked in with the clay. Urasuway's magic is fiendish. And now she must have some plan in place for my sister's remains and Kagome", the priestess began to walk towards the direction the witch flew off in. She groaned as the pain from the witch's previous attack at the village began to throb.

"You're wounded, old woman. Stay here and I'll go recover Kikyo's remains", Inuyasha assured.

"I fear time is not on our side. I also fear we may come face to face with my sister when we find Urasuway", Kaede gravely turned to the hanyou.

"What? But Kikyo's dead", the half demon was almost speechless at the thought of his nightmare from before coming true. The same woman who haunted his dreams every night since the incident and even more so since Kagome awoke him. He would not become pinned ever again.

"She has all she needs. We may be facing a formidable foe", the words felt foreign to Kaede. She would have to think of her sister as an enemy.

Hiten looked on helplessly as the witch tied up the ningen known as Kagome. He and Sesshomaru followed the witch after she caught Kagome before they could. Hiten sensed that his future bride was in danger and for unknown reasons he wanted to mercilessly slaughter the demoness for even touching the girl. A strange urge to protect her overcame him.

"Wait. Something isn't right", the elder brother ordered the attention of his younger sibling, "There are two souls within that girl."

Why had he not sensed it before? There were two souls secretly battling within her body.

"Two souls?" Hiten was confused, "How can that be?"

"Ever heard of possessions, dear brother? Only the most powerful demon or spirit can do it, but it can be done", the demon lord was amazed. Even his mother had not run across such a case, but even the gods could have detected it. So why didn't they?

"Stop! What do you think you're doing here?" Kagome demanded. She was tied up and laid in a two full of smelly liquid.

"You are an insolent one are you not?" the witch was annoyed as she poured in more liquid, "That should do it, good."

"What's in this water? It smells disgusting", the girl complained as she earned a chuckle from Hiten. Even faced with her soul being stolen she complained about something trivial compared to her well being.

It was then that Kagome's breathe caught in her throat. Kikyo's body came wandering out of the cave. She stared blankly at the younger girl.

"Who is that?" Kagome began to understand what was going on and started to panic.

"So you are dressed in your regular attire? Good, the robes of a priestess are most flattering for your good looks. Now all you need is your soul back", the witch looked from Kikyo to Kagome.

"What are you talking about?" the young girl was still in denial.

"My magic herbal potion will suck the soul right out of your body. Kikyo will have her soul and you'll be among the living dead", Urasuway cackled. Yet her statement brought one name to Kagome's mind: Anubis.

The potion began to glow an evil green. It seemed to paralyze Kagome's body and her breathing began to labor.

"This young girl differs somehow. Most of my victims would have fallen faint by now", the witch spoke herself.

An orb of light engulfed Kagome. The witch noticed she had a shard of the Shikon Jewel. Yet when she went to get it, the soul fended her off.

"The soul appears to be angry. The soul is seeking revenge, but against who?" the witch noticed the dormant soul still hovered over the girl, "Two souls?"

Just then Inuyasha and the rest of his rescue party appeared in the distance.

"Inuyasha", Hiten growled. He would have jumped out of the tree then and killed the half demon except that Sesshomaru held him firmly.

"He will die by Kikyo's hands remember?" the demon lord comforted his young brother, "We get to see him pay for all of his doings."

"Kikyo", Inuyasha whispered as he got nearer and saw the priestess's body.

With the name said, the two souls split violently apart. Kikyo's soul dispersed upwards as the other defiantly returned to Kagome's body.

"Her heart missed a beat and Kikyo's soul sprang forth", the witch explained what was happening. The soul immediately flew into the lifeless body that was Kikyo's. Silently the figure walked over to the witch, fell to its knees, and used its power to set the creature on fire.

"Inuyasha, why are you still alive?" the woman's voice was laced with hate and sorrow, "I bound you to a tree with a sacred arrow."

"Yes you did, but as you see I'm alive and willing to take you on again", Inuyasha jumped back with a smirk on his face. He noticed the tears filling up in her eyes.

"You vile beast. I despise you, you loathsome half man", she growled as she walked towards him. Suddenly, she stopped and grabbed her shoulder as a red light streaked across the top of her right shoulder from behind to the front. Blood began to flow freely into a massive puddle at her feet. She removed her hand from where she had immediately placed it to ease the pain. It was covered in blood.

"Why did you betray me, Inuyasha?" she screamed.

"What's going on? Where's that blood coming from?" Inuyasha was utterly confused.

"Look closer, Inuyasha, is that not the fatal wound you inflicted on Kikyo?" Kaede was beginning to become confused.

"Inflicted? I would never harm her! What are you saying? That I was the one who killed Kikyo?" he was actually offended.

"Stop it. Stop lying, Inuyasha! Inuyasha, do you not remember telling me that you wish to become human? You said you would become human. I believed your words. I carried the Shikon jewel and went to you", she recalled the day. He came up from behind and ripped her shoulder to shreds. With the last of her strength she bound him to the tree. Slowly she walked up to him and grabbed his shoulders. Violently she stunned him with her miko powers. The elder priestess rushed over to her sister and begged for the hanyou's life. She was hurt by her sister's reaction by not recognizing her. Kikyo pushed her sister out of the way and snatched the bow and arrow from her. She released the arrow and it exploded where it hit. Again she turned to Kaede who refused and when she did, Kikyo simply took the arrows.

"You said you wished to become human. You said you wished to be with me", she aimed again.

"Wait, Kikyo! I meant every word", Inuyasha tried to reason.

"Liar! I was a fool beyond compare for believing your farfetched lies of living together. Inuyasha you are the one who shall die today!" Kikyo released another arrow. This one was far more powerful than the first. It even overcame Tetsuaiga, Inuyasha's demon sword. The arrow began to tear into Inuyasha's chest. His screams opened Kagome's closed eyes. The other soul seeped into the body. It called to the other to depart the flesh of Kikyo. The soul began to ascend as the arrow dissipated. Quickly, Kikyo crawled away before anymore of her soul was pulled out. Without thought Inuyasha rushed after the dead priestess. Weakened, the priestess tumbled down the side of a hill and then rolled over the edge of a cliff but stopped. A hand had caught her wrist.

"Kikyo, you must return to Kagome's body", Inuyasha whispered, "You can't go on like this."

"So you wish for me to die is that it? I refuse to die. I possessed the girl's body and battled with her true soul", the priestess's other hand grasped Inuyasha's wrist, "My spirit will not rest until I see you dead!"

A strong charge surged through the hanyou's body. It felt as though she were burning him alive. Yet he would not let her go, he would not abandon her again.

"Don't do this!" he begged her, as he began to slip, "Kikyo!"

Her hand slipped from his, but quickly she grabbed his ankle. With both her hands again the priestess continued her assault with her miko powers. The charge was increasing to the point of being paralyzed. Inuyasha desperately clung to the edge of the cliff. His strength wavered and finally he gave in. The pair fell into the mists of the waterfall below and out of sight. They would pass into the next world, in each other's arms. They would later be buried side by side.

When Kagome awoke a couple of days later, she seemed different. She acted as though she did not truly know where she was.

"What happened?" she quietly asked Kaede.

"Your soul was released along with Kikyo's from your body. Yet it has returned thanks to Inuyasha and now my sister can finally rest in peace", Kaede closed her eyes. She should not have mentioned the hanyou.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome wsa afraid to know the answer.

"I am afraid he is dead, milady", a familiar voice caught the attention of all that were present in the hut.

"Hiten! But you're dead!" Kagome scrambled away in horror of seeing the demon who tried to kill her and Shippo.

"No. He is alive and well as you can see", Sesshomaru answered, "My condolences for your loss, Neferteri."

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome was in a daze. This was all a nightmare. Two demons who had made it a point to end her life, now stood before her. Then it hit her. Inuyasha was most likely dead. Tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" the younger demon sounded demanding although he did not mean to be. He was not use to seeing people, especially women, crying.

"Because everything is so confusing! First off I had two souls within my body! Secondly, Inuyasha is dead, and finally why are the two of you here? Have you forgotten that you both tried to kill me at one time or another?" the girl screamed, "And I keep having dreams about Egypt!"

"And you don't know why?" the young demon knew this cold be the only chance to get her to come peacefully. Carefully he chose his words.

"What if I were to tell you that I could explain what was happening to you?" Hiten hinted.

"Why should I believe you?" Kagome glared, "You are only going to tell me that I'm crazy and that you'll end my insanity by killing me!"

"We don't have time to explain everything right now", Sesshomaru sensed danger. With a wave of his hand, Kagome, Shippo, and Kaede were asleep.

"Take the girl", he commanded his younger brother.

"What about the kit?" Hiten knew Kagome would throw a fit without the young kitsune there.

"I'll bring him when I come. Go back to our mother's palace and she will help explain to the girl", the demon lord walked to the door of the hut, "Go now!"

Hiten obeyed and when he and Kagome were safely aboard a cloud he had called, he looked back. His brother had transformed into his demonic form and was battling a giant asp.


	7. Explanations Due

**Explanations Due**

It was not long after the confrontation on the mountain that Hiten returned to the Sun palace with Kagome. Aset was waiting as was Isis and even the great Osiris was present. The young demon had no time to pick a fight with the current king of immortals so for the moment he ignored his grandfather. Quickly he rushed Kagome to the guest room he had occupied a couple days before.

"What happened?" Aset went to work on healing the poor girl. Yet there were no physical wounds to be found.

"She was attacked by a witch named Urusuay. The witch wanted the sould of a dead priestess that resided within alongside her other soul", Hiten relayed the story to his mother. Concern was present in his eyes as he spoke of the giant asp and Sesshomaru staying behind to fight it. His worries were confirmed when Aset looked to her parents.

"So my brother has taken his vendetta personal. Now he attacks my grandsons in person rather than deal with us", Osiris voiced his thoughts to the other two deities.

"Hiten, take us to where you left your brother", Isis commanded. Her eldest grandson may have been a powerful demon, but the asp was a god in disguise.

"The snake is Set, isn't it?" the young demon could tell his suspicions were correct by the slight nod his grandmother gave him.

"I'll stay here with the girl. Make haste, my son. I fear your brother may be in grave danger", the goddess Aset pleaded. There was no comprehensible thought as to her eldest son dying. It would truly be the end of the goddess if Sesshomaru passed.

Hiten nodded and summoned a cloud for himself and the two gods who would accompany him. It raced across the Egyptian desert and over the seas that separated their home from Japan. It seemed merely a few breaths before they reached the mountain top that Hiten fled with Kagome from. The scene they encountered as they landed was unpleasant. Sesshomaru was in his normal form, covered in blood, scrambling to stand up as another man towered over him. The man wore the hooded crown of a pharaoh and the royal decor to match. The clothing was a dark blue and black color. His tan skin glistened in the sun as he raised his hand again tossing the demon lord across the battle setting. His dark eyes slowly turned to recognize the presence of his enemies.

"Ah, my dear brother has decided to come and claim his 'dog'. I was beginning to think the poor mongrel's loyalty was in vain", the evil man grinned. It was then he noticed Hiten, who began making his way towards his brother.

"This must be the bastard who will be your successor. Well then let me introduce myself properly, I am Set, the true heir to the throne, since my brother never bared a male successor", the man continued to smirk.

"Then since we are making acquaintances, my name is Hiten. I am the son of the lightning demon Khan and the goddess Aset, and the true heir to the throne of Osiris. I am also the one who will KILL you before the sun sets on this day", the young demon defiantly announced. No one was going to insult him.

"Shut up you fool before you get yourself killed", Sesshomaru growled as he tried to stand up. The task was too hard. He had to get to his mother before the poison overcame his body. The bite wounds from Set were deep and they began to become unbearable even by demon terms.

"Hiten, take Sesshomaru back to Aset. Your grandmother and I will deal with, Set", Osiris ordered his grandson. He was taken aback by his reaction.

"I am not my mother in the sense of bowing to your will. I must fight for my inheritance and I do not need you telling me when I can and cannot defend what is MINE", Hiten became angry. His resentment towards his grandfather was presented transparently clear.

Isis looked to her youngest grandson and clenched her fist reminding him that his heart was no longer his own. His demon eyes turned red as he clutched his chest glaring in her general direction. She was really going to pull that stunt again in the middle of a dispute with the enemy. This only showed Set that his opponents were divided.

Reluctantly he complied to the decree. He wouldn't admit it but he was truly concerned about Sesshomaru, not for his advancement but for his mother's sake. Clearly Sesshomaru was being overtaken by the poison due to his perspiration that was beginning to form on his skin.

Again the younger demon found himself fleeing from the mountain top and again he felt useless if not more. He was instantly jolted out of his melancholy when his older brother began having seizures. It was a frightening experience to see the effects this poison had on even a strong demon like the Lord of the West. He tried to contain the dog demon's flailing body but was not able to do much until they reached his mother's palace again.

"In here!" Aset had led the servants who were carrying her eldest son to her bedroom. She noticed the twinge of jealousy from Hiten when he realized where they had taken the demon lord, but she was not concerned with trying to convince him that she loved them both equally.

"Sesshomaru, its Mother. Listen to me my darling boy, I am going to treat you with a remedy. It will dull your senses for weeks and you will need that time rest, do you hear me?" the goddess began her work. She stuffed some sort of plant into the demon lord's mouth which instantly stopped his seizure. She then began using a knife to cut small cuts into various parts of the demon lord's body as her servants came behind rubbing more of the plant into them.

"All we can do now is wait. The ambrosia should do its job and heal him while drawing out the poison, but it will be up to his body to do the rest. I don't know how much poison was injected into him by Uncle" , the goddess began walking out of the room. The pathetic sight of her oldest and strongest being reduced to stricken triage victim was more than she could bear at the moment.

Hiten followed her into the hallway and ran to catch up with her. She was crying and he knew the rain would soon follow. He placed a hand on her shoulder. She had already saved one son from death, but now another hinged on the very thread of life. This was almost too much for even a goddess to handle within such a short amount of time. He silently cursed himself for letting her into the concerned portion of his mind.

Aset had stopped the instant she felt Hiten's touch. She turned to him and could see that he would allow himself to comfort her. She quickly threw her arms around the young man and buried her face into his chest. She began sobbing and rain began pouring down from the heavens. She knew this was not a good time for her mortal subjects to receive rain but she did not care. Her eldest son was dying before her eyes and she only hoped that Anubis did not care to take his soul at the moment.

* * *

Osiris had enough of his brother. First, Set was furious to learn that Osiris had been chosen by their father before them to be the heir to the throne of the immortal gods of Egypt. Then he led a war against him after he had wed Isis. Finally, he was attacking his grandsons trying to destroy Osiris's heirs. This was enough, he had given his brother plenty of opportunity to repent of his sins but it only seemed to get worse with each new attack.

"Surrender now, Set, and I will simply banish you to the Underworld where Anubis can deal with you. If you do not comply with the demands of your king, then you shall die", Osiris warned. Only the elder gods knew that a god could only be killed by another god. He was ready to face his chance and get revenge for the time that Set had killed him. If it had not been for his faithful wife Isis, he would still be cut up into several pieces and scattered all over Egypt rotting away.

"I think not brother. You were never my king", Set hissed as he turned into a giant asp again. He was well received by his brother morphing into a giant lion. The gods began fighting as Isis circled them. She was trying to figure out a way for Osiris to take the kill and rid the world of Set. The creatures kept slashing at each other and beating each other into a pulp. They were creating earthquakes with their wrestling and at one point when Osiris threw Set into the ocean, they had caused a tsunami.

When the moment presented itself, Isis called to her husband, "Now, Osiris, go for the neck!"

Set was surprised to hear Isis cheer his brother on for his demise and in that moment relished the thought of ripping her throat out himself. But suddenly he felt his brother's fangs in his own neck. His windpipe was completely closed and he began choking on the blood that was collecting in his throat. He began gasping for air as he turned into a man again. The lion would not give in and did not release its prey until after Set's body went limp. When Osiris turned back into his normal form he stood over Set's body and watched his brother take his last breath.

"I am not the one who you should worry about, you will fade as our father before us", Set laughed before his eyes closed once more. He couldn't believe his brother thought this would be the end of everything, if he only knew….

* * *

"My lady!", Olympus ran to fetch his mistress, "My lady! The prince asks for your presence, as well as yours."

Hiten looked to his mother confused that his brother would request his presence along with their mother. He figured the two of them would want some alone time.

"My love!" Aset ran over to Sesshomaru's side as he tried to sit up. He was still very weak from the poison but was glad to have his mother's company. With her he would be affectionate, but only her. He hugged her close to his chest as she began crying tears of joy this time.

"Mother, please, I am alright thanks to your quick thinking and Hiten being responsive to Grandfather's demands", Sesshomaru looked to his younger brother. He looked to Hiten ensuring that he understood this was the closest he would ever come to thanking him.

"My lady! The young girl who is in Prince Hiten's room is now awake!" Mardian came running into the goddess's bedroom. Everyone could tell by the panic in his eyes that Kagome was most likely freaking out.

"I believe a thorough explanation is due", Aset looked to Hiten. He shrugged his shoulders, a personal pet peeve of hers. She shook her head and continued out of the room down the hallway to his quarters, all the while trying to think of a good way to explain to this poor girl what was going on.


End file.
